Vacances à la plage
by QcFanficGirl
Summary: Kyoya déclare sa flamme pour Haruhi malgré les sentiments de Tamaki... OneShot - Lemon


**Disclamer :** Les persos ne m'apaprtiennent pas...

En relisant mes premiers textes, je me rend compte que tout est précipité... heureusement que je m'améliore avec le temps!  
Mes prochains textes ne seront pas des OneShot et l'histoire va être mieux construite! Au plaisir que vous veniez les lire!

Bonne lecture!

C'était par une belle journée ensoleillée que Haruhi se faisait bronzer. En bikini, elle était étendue dans sa cour. Son père était parti et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Enfin seule pour se détendre ! Elle adorait le soleil même si elle ne le montrait pas. C'est alors que la sonnerie carillonna. Haruhi se leva à contrecœur pour aller répondre. Elle traversa son petit logement, situé au Japon, en quelques secondes et ouvrit la porte pour la refermée aussitôt. Elle alla vite se couvrir et retourna à la porte. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas surprise de les voir devant chez elle ? Effectivement, tout le club était présent, Tamaki devant. Il avait le rouge aux joues et l'eau à la bouche. Tout cela causé par la vue de la jolie brune en bikini. Il la trouvait resplendissante avec sa silhouette élancée, ses forment rebondies et ses longs cheveux qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle les fit entrer, mal-à-l'aise. Les jumeaux étaient tellement excités de revoir Haruhi qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, Mori était occupé à faire manger Hani et à tenir Tamaki loin d'Haruhi. C'est donc Kyoya qui prit la parole.

-Bonjour ma belle Haruhi ! Désolé pour le dérangement mais vu qu'il fait beau, nous voulons t'inviter à la plage. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Et dit-moi pourquoi je viendrais ?

-Mais pour t'amuser avec nous Haru-chan ! lui répondit Hani.

-Et puis, si tu viens à la plage, je réduis ta dette de 100 000 yens ! Et si tu me laisses prendre des photos de toi et les vendre, je réduis ta dette de moitié !

-PLUTÔT MOURIR ! Mais je veux bien venir à la plage.

-YEAH ! fit tout le monde en chœur.

-Nous partons pour combien de temps ? questionna Haruhi.

-Une belle, grosse et heureuse semaine ! lui répondit Kyoya.

C'est donc deux jours plus tard qu'ils partirent tous ensemble vers une plage totalement inconnue du monde, c'est-à-dire, la plage privée de Kyoya Ootori ! Après quelques heures d'avion, ils prirent place dans une limousine blanche qui les amena à la plage. _C'est un bien petit mot !_ pensa Haruhi. Il y avait un grand manoir, un immense jardin de fleurs multicolores et une plage dont on ne voyait pas l'autre extrémité.

Kyoya les fit visiter. Même Tamaki, le plus riche de tous, était surpris par tout cela. Il y avait une immense fontaine au centre de l'entrée et de chaque côté se trouvait deux escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage. Au rée-de-chaussé se trouvait le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine et une toilette. Après le premier, ils se rendirent au deuxième étage pour visiter les chambres. Kyoya avait fait placer, par ses domestiques, les chambres de ses invités. Tamaki était tout au fond du couloir à droite, loin de Kyoya mais surtout de Haruhi. Comme voisin, toujours à droite, il y avait Hani. Juste en face de ce dernier se trouvait Mori. Dans la chambre face à celle de Tamaki se trouvait les jumeaux. Deux chambres plus loin ce trouvait Kyoya juste en face de la chambre de Haruhi. _Il a une idée derrière la tête…_ se disait Tamaki. Après que tous se soient installés dans leur chambre respective, ils se rendirent à l'extérieur.

Préférant se faire bronzer au calme, Haruhi s'éloigna des jeunes hommes. Kyoya la suivait, ou plutôt la dévorait des yeux. Et oui, il était tombé amoureux de la douce demoiselle dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur la jeune femme en fleur !

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, ils rentrèrent pour souper. Pour fêter le début de cette semaine, Tamaki fit livrer de la pizza ! Tout le monde se régala. Un peu plus tard, commençant à avoir mal à la tête, Haruhi alla se mettre au lit, bientôt suivit par Kyoya. Haruhi le croisa d'ailleurs en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit mais il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa doucement. Il gagna sa chambre par la suite, sans un mot. Haruhi resta stupéfaite. Bouleversée, elle alla se coucher, sans toutefois réussir à s'endormir. Morphée vint la cueillir qu'aux petites heures du matin.

Le lendemain, les garçons se levèrent et allèrent petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans la cuisine, ils remarquèrent l'absence de Haruhi. Kyoya alla donc cogner à la chambre de Haruhi mais n'y trouvant pas de réponse, il entra. Elle dormait paisiblement. Elle ressemblait à un ange ! Il n'osa pas la réveiller. Il retourna donc petit déjeuner avec les autres. Après le repas royal, il remonta en haut avec un plateau rempli de victuailles. Il entra doucement dans la chambre de son aimée. Il alla la réveiller et lui tendit son repas. Haruhi bailla et le remercia.

-Tu sais Kyoya, j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit !

-Ah oui ! Et c'était quoi ce rêve ?

-J'ai rêvé que tu m'avais embrassée !

-Hum… Haruhi… je t'ai vraiment embrassée… ce n'était pas un rêve. Aller ! Mange et descend nous rejoindre !

Sur ce, il se leva et sorti de la chambre sans laisser à Haruhi le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Elle petit déjeuna donc seule et songeuse. Tout le reste de la journée, elle fuyait Kyoya. Elle avait besoin de temps même si elle était sure de ressentir des sentiments à l'égard du beau ténébreux. _Pourquoi est-ce aussi compliquer ?_ pensa-t-elle tout le temps. Depuis ce baiser, son cœur battait si fort quand Kyoya était près d'elle ! Tout chez lui la déstabilisait au point tel qu'elle avait du mal à marcher droit ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'aimait autant et pourquoi elle avait envie d'être avec lui, dans ses bras. La pauvre Haruhi n'avait jamais connu l'amour ni la sensation d'être aimer sérieusement. De vivre pour la personne qui nous aime.

Il était déjà l'heure de dîner et son ventre le lui rappela. Sans avertir personne, elle se leva et quitta la plage pour se rendre à l'intérieur. Elle se rendit donc à la cuisine pour se préparé un petit quelque chose mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Kyoya accroupit devant le réfrigérateur. Elle voulu se retourner mais trop tard, il l'avait repérée.

-Tu sais, pour se matin, j'ai été un peu brusque, excuse-moi…

-Kyoya… pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ?

-Parce que… je t… parce que je t'aime…

Haruhi resta sur place, sans bouger et sans répondre. Kyoya parti presque en courant, les larmes aux yeux. C'est alors que Haruhi se réveilla et comprit l'erreur monumentale qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle se mit à courir dans la maison à la recherche de Kyoya. Après quelques secondes de course, elle fonça dans un domestique qui, par pure gentillesse, lui indiqua que Monsieur Kyoya s'était rendu dans sa chambre.

Elle monta donc les marches à toute vitesse et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme. Avait-elle le droit d'entrer ? Elle ne le savait pas, alors elle resta assise devant la porte.

 _Je ne suis qu'une petite sotte doubler d'une égoïste ! Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit que je l'aimais moi aussi et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas embrassé de nouv…_

En sortant de sa chambre, Kyoya avait trébuché sur Haruhi, toujours assise devant la porte de sa chambre, arrêtant ainsi les pensées noires de la jeune demoiselle. Elle se leva d'un bond en s'excusant mille et mille fois. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup et qu'elle avait terriblement aimé le baiser, qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Kyoya, rempli de bonheur et de soulagement, embrassa sauvagement sa princesse mais en plein milieu, un raclement de gorge vint tout gâcher. C'était Tamaki. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela mais, une chose est sûre, il prit un élan et donna à Kyoya un coup de poing en pleine figure pour lui montrer à quel point il était blessé et ravagé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Haruhi se mit à lui crier dessus, lui dire qu'il était inconscient et que la jalousie ne servait à rien, que c'est Kyoya qu'elle aimait. C'est en plein milieu de la crise que Mori apparut, intrigué par tout ce bouquant. Il prit Haruhi, en larme, dans ses bras et parti, pour laisser la chance aux deux garçons de se parler. Il emmena la jeune femme au salon pour qu'elle se calme. Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, une discussion avait lieu.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassée alors que tu savais pertinemment que je suis fou d'elle ?

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'elle n'était pas attirée par toi Tamaki ? Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure, c'est moi qu'elle aime et tu n'y pourras rien ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais c'est comme ça ! Tu ne pourras jamais la forcée à t'aimer, Tami ! Et tu sais bien que je ne souhaite pas que tu souffre !

-Je sais Yaya, mais la voir t'embrasser comme elle le faisait, ça m'a...

-Je comprends Tami, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir ! Et puis tu vas vite t'en remettre !

-J'espère... câlin ?

Kyoya sourit doucement en le prenant dans ses bras. Jamais lui et Tamaki ne restait en froid bien longtemps. Après tout, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre.

-Tu sais Princesse, si jamais tu n'es pas comblée, viens nous voir ! firent en chœur les jumeaux.

-Laissez-moi tranquille...

Sur ce, elle quitta la maison. Personne ne savait où elle voulait aller. Quand Kyoya et Tamaki redescendirent pour parler avec Haruhi, ils apprirent qu'elle était partie depuis quelques minutes déjà. Kyoya appela donc les gardes de sécurité du manoir et leur demanda de fouiller les alentours. À voir Kyoya dans cet état, tout le monde stressait.

Il était maintenant minuit et Haruhi marchait encore. Elle était partie depuis quelques heures et elle était complètement perdue. C'est alors qu'elle arriva dans une ville. Soulagée, elle chercha un motel pour y passer la nuit. Une chance qu'elle se gardait de l'argent sur elle...

Les membres du club étaient tous très inquiets, les gardes n'avaient pas trouvé la moindre trace de la demoiselle. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Kyoya prit sa voiture et annonça qu'il y avait une petite ville à une heure environ de voiture et qu'il s'y rendait pour voir si Haruhi n'y serait pas. Il dit aux autres d'aller se coucher et parti, seul.

Soulagée, Haruhi se rendit à sa chambre et prit une bonne douche chaude pour délier ses muscles endoloris. Ensuite, elle fit couler un fond d'eau froide dans le bain et s'y trempa les pieds pour les faire désenflés. Elle était satisfaite. Après son bain, elle alla se coucher. Après seulement une heure se sommeil, elle se réveilla en catastrophe. On martelait à sa porte. Encore toute endormie, elle ouvrit la porte et se fit embrassée violemment. C'était Kyoya. Plein de passion et de désir, il la prit dans ses bras et la leva de terre, pour ensuite la déposée sur le lit. C'est alors qu'il découvrit qu'elle était nue, sous lui. Son bas-ventre se gonfla de désir et il ne sut se contrôlé. Il recommença ses baisers pour essayer, en vain, de se calmer. Il remarqua que ça accentuais encore plus son désir.

Elle glissa doucement ses mains dans le dos de son amour, lui procurant mille frissons. Elle revint ensuite en avant pour déboutonner la chemise de Kyoya afin qu'il se retrouve torse nu. Très sensuellement, elle la lui enleva.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, il se leva et voulu enlever son pantalon mais elle le stoppa. Il la supplia du regard. Elle se mit à embrasser langoureusement le torse de son amant. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur la protubérance qui déformait son pantalon, ce qui le fit gémir très doucement. Elle déboutonna le pantalon de Kyoya puis ouvrit la fermeture éclaire pour ensuite faire glisser le long de ses jambes, le pantalon qui se retrouva bien vite par terre. Il ne restait plus qu'un boxer qui les séparait. Haruhi allait le lui retirer mais il l'arrêta pour ensuite lui proposer d'aller sous la douche.

Après une douche remplie de baisers passionnés, ils revinrent dans la chambre, encore nus. Haruhi poussa doucement Kyoya sur le lit et se mit à cheval par-dessus lui. Elle embrassa son cou, ses épaules, son ventre et ensuite, son membre dressé fièrement. Il ouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux sous cette douce caresse. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde, selon lui, pour l'inciter à le prendre en bouche, ce qu'elle fit avec gourmandise. _On dirait qu'elle est habituée..._ voilà ce qu'il pensait avant de lui demander d'arrêter, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il se libéra en dans sa bouche, plein de honte mais remplis de plaisir. Elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain histoire de se rincer la bouche.

Quand elle revint, Kyoya l'attendait, étendu dans une position très évocatrice. Il tapota le lit pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. C'était à son tour de lui procurer du plaisir. Elle se coucha contre lui et ils partagèrent quelques baisers. Il l'étendit ensuite sous lui, lui permettant de découvrir le corps de son aimée. Il l'explora tendrement, tantôt avec ses doigts, tantôt avec sa bouche et sa langue. Il se décida finalement à descendre jusqu'à la petite touffe de poils courts où il enfouit son nez avec passion. Il humecta son index de bave et le fit courir sur les lèvres de la demoiselle tout en embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle poussait des petits gémissements, douce mélodie aux oreilles de Kyoya.

Il entrepris alors de la faire crier son plaisir. Il glissa son doigt entre les dites lèvres afin d'aller effleurer le clitoris de la dame, la faisait gémir un peu plus. Il continua son exploration vers le bas, son doigt titillant alors l'entrée du vagin de sa belle. Tout en insérant son doigt en elle, il passa la langue sur le clitoris, au goût délicieux, de son amante. Il varia vitesse et pression sur cette boule de chaire sur sensible, menant Haruhi à la jouissance.

Il remonta jusqu'à elle afin de partager des baisers plus enflammés les uns que les autres. Perdant peu à peu patience, les deux tourtereaux décidèrent de passer aux choses sérieuses. Haruhi pris le membre de Kyoya en main afin qu'il soit prêt à la prendre. Lorsqu'il fût au goût de la demoiselle, elle le dirigea jusqu'à son antre humide et étroit. Il entra tout doucement en elle, s'assurant qu'elle s'adapte à cette intrusion. Quand elle fût prête, elle commença de légers déhanchements, donnant ainsi le feu vert. Kyoya se redressa alors afin de mettre les jambes de son aimée sur ses épaules, lui donnant ainsi accès à son clitoris. Tout en faisant ses vas-et-vients, il entreprit de stimuler Haruhi. Commençant à se perdre dans les brumes du plaisir, Haruhi intima à Kyoya d'aller plus vite. Ce qu'il fit sans protester, les menant tous les deux à un orgasme puissant.

Il étendit les jambes de sa belle afin de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle le serra dans ses bras un instant, le temps que leurs rythmes cardiaques diminuent, puis il se retira et se coucha à côté d'elle. Haruhi se blottît dans les bras de son amant et ils s'endormir ainsi, portés par l'amour. Pourtant, leur nuit fût de courte durée…

 **Dring-Dring ! Dring-Dring !**

-Kyo, ferme ce téléphone… je veux dormir… dit la voix boudeuse et endormie de Haruhi.

-Merde ! C'est Tamaki ! J'ai oublié d'avertir les autres que je t'ai trouvé !

Répondant au téléphone :

-Oui ?

-…

-Oui Tamaki, elle est avec moi, nous allons rentrer tout de suite… dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Il raccrocha au nez de Tamaki, qu'on entendait crier à travers le combiné. D'un commun accord, ils allèrent sous la douche. Une fois celle-ci terminée, ils prirent la voiture de Kyoya et repartir au manoir de ce dernier. À peine arrivés, ils se firent assaillir par tous les autres membres du club. Kyoya, avec un aura meurtrière, les ignora royalement et entraîna Haruhi avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre, demandant au passage à la sécurité d'empêcher quiconque de venir les réveiller. Ils se couchèrent donc, histoire d'être en forme pour affronter la tempête…

Reviews?


End file.
